SOY GAY historia de la vida real
by zonadedescargatv
Summary: SEXO, DROGAS Y ALCOHOL EL DIARIO DE MI VIDA 100% REAL NO ME HICE GAY NACI ASI
1. Chapter 1

**SOY GAY**

 **HISTORIA DE LA VIDA REAL**

 **SEXO, DROGAS, el diario de mi vida**

 **Si, soy gay, no decidí serlo , nací así, aun que muchas personas juzguen esta acción, condición o como quieran llamarle, vuelvo y les repito, NO DECIDI SER GAY nací siéndolo, para que que entiendan mas el por que se que nací y no me hice, aquí les cuento mi vida, 100 % REAL vivida**

 **explicita y con los detalles al pie de la letra, una historia lle de SEXO, DROGAS, ALCOHOL y recuperación esta es mi vida .**

 **capitulo 1**

 **Mi primera experiencia gay**

 **en preescola YO NO LO ENTENDIA**

 **Nunca lo entendí, cuando entre a la escuela por primera vez todo fue normal, amiguismos, niños y niñas, por supuesto mi primera novia, nos tomábamos de la mano y compartíamos la merienda eso era ser novios en esa época, me gustaba? Si mucho ella era morocha las dos estudiaban conmigo y una no sabia que era mi novia, que inocencia , todo estuvo bien hasta que llego el, un niño rubio cabello estilo hongo amarillo como el sol labios rojos y ojos grises, si no era familia de blanca nieves se parecía mucho, lo que no entendí es porque si yo era barón estaba viendo que ese otro ñiño era lindo, era algo normal ? Me pregunte, pasando los días lo seguía viendo y cada ves lo veía mas lindo, me dije a mi mismo... mi mismo esto es normal, todos los hombres ven a otros hombres lindos pero tienen novias se casan y tienen hijos.**

 **Eso lo pensaba en ese tiempo, pensaba que era normal , yo NO LO ENTENDIA , pasan los años y sigo creciendo, eso si NOVIAS TRAS NOVIAS, mi mama se molestaba por que todas las del salón fueron mis novias siempre le llevaba una diferente y no le gustaba, pero como toda madre amorosa me aceptaba, en fin pasan los años y llega a mi vida mi mejor amiga, CAROLINA quien fue mi novia durante muuuchos años , ella se convertiría en la compañera de la aventura de mi vida, nunca tuvimos sexo aun que todo el mundo pensaba lo contrario, una vez drogados casi nos cojemos pero esa es otra historia que mas adelante les contare, pónganse cómodos por que la historia apenas comienza , esta aburrida? Solo espera a que empiece la axion, espera que te cuente como fue que perdí la la virginidad cuando tenia solo 10 años de edad.**

 **TE LO METO Y ME LO METES SI VA?**

 **eso era solo un juego**

 **todos crecemos rodeados de niños que se convierten en tu primer beso, tu primera borrachera, tu primer amor y tu primera COGIDA, mi primer beso fue fatal, no me acuerdo la edad tenia como 8 años jugando la botellita con mis amigos me pusieron a besarme con una caraja que le dicen LA MONA, fea la caraja por algo le dicen la mona, pero aun que no lo crean me acabo de dar cuenta que ella es la hermana del tipo que me cogió por primera vez, "que locura" como paso? Como es normal los niños inventan mucho, yo tenia 10 años el tenia como 15, (si es un sádico) pero bueno, solíamos subir a un cerro que queda en la urbanización donde me crie y allí jugábamos todo el día, pero jugar nos aburrió y espesamos a experimentar cosas diferentes. TU ME LO METES Y YO TE LO METO SI VA? Eso fue lo que el me dijo, yo no sabia de que hablaba pero me lo lo imaginaba , yo le dije que no (eso me daba miedo) y el tan normal se saco su pipí erecto se masturbo y acabo, yo pensaba que era orine, le dije cochino no te orines encima, y el me dijo eso no es miao ES LECHE, y yo no le creí, paso ese día y al siguiente volvimos a subir al cerro y lo mismo me dijo. ME LO METES Y YO TE LO METO SI VA?**

 **yo otra vez le dije que no por que eso era malo, pero esta vez si le agarre el pipí un ratito y el me dice dale un beso, yo le digo no, estas loco eso me da asco (claro en ese tiempo me daba asco pero ahora hasta la garganta con todo y bola) pero con el pasar de los días me decidí ha hacerlo, el me lo hizo a mi primero por que si no no se valía, se lo llevo a la boca normal pero obvio no lo sabia hacer nunca lo había hecho con nadie, luego yo se lo hice a el y hasta allí, al otro día si lo intente penetrar pero no le entro por que mi pipí de 10 años no era nada comparado con su pipí de 15 años, unas cuantas maracas y ya, cuando le toco el turno a el si me lo metió completo, me dolió? Para ser sincero no me acuerdo si me dolió o no , solo recuerdo que fue en una piedra el sentado y yo también encima de el , fue algo rico y asqueroso por que se le lleno de pu-pu el miembro y me dio mucho asco me fui de hay a mi casa a hacer pu-pu.**

 **Así pasaron mas años y lo seguimos haciendo ha sta que llegue a 6to grado y a pesar que tuve muuuchas novias nunca había penetrado a una, pero a mi si me había penetrado muchas veces el adolescente coge niños de ANTON (así se llamaba)**

 **y asi fue como por primera ves me lo metieron, nunca olvidare esa frase ( TU ME LO METES Y YO TE LO METO SI VA?) pero fue un acto de morbo , no hubo besos, caricias y mucho menos amor. eso vino despues en la escuela basica estadal VICENTE VELASQUEZ.**

 **MI PRIMER NOVIO GAY**

 **DESCUBRIENDO EL MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECIA**

 **Antes de contarles como fue mi primer novio tengo que contarles esto , en 6to grado yo tenia dos novias, ellas eran amigas y las dos sabían que eran mis novias, niñas al fin una se llamaba MARIELSI MALPICA y la otra WENDY GONZALES, me la llevaba mejor con MARIELSI después entendería mejor el por que.**

 **Yo estaba sexto A y ellas dos en sexto B, en mi salón yo era el mas popular (marico al fin) hacia bailes, obras de teatro, títeres, etc, etc por eso todos me conocían y no tanto eso si no que era el mayor , yo tenia 14 años en sexto (si repetí unos años el 3er grado) todos eran mis amigos "claro era el popular cuerda de jala bolas jajaja" en fin en ese salón había un niño que se parecía mucho al catirito del primer capitulo en el Quinder, y por supuesto me encantaba, mis dos mejores amigas de la escuela me hacían la segunda de meterlo en el recreo para el salón y yo todos los días lo agarraba le metía mano lo besaba y lo obligaba a que me besara y me agarra aveces lloraba pero después se acostumbro, yo lo amenazaba ( si le dices a alguien lo que yo te hago te entro a coñazo en la calle) y como era mayor que el que solo tenia 11 años , pero nunca lo penetre ni nada todo fue por encima de la ropa eso si le metí la lengua gasta el esófago, el pobre vivo todo ese trauma hasta que nos graduamos de primaria.**

 **Varios años mas tarde cuando yo tenia aproximadamente 20 años iba en la calle caminando y me lo encontré, a lo lejos venia caminando mucho mas bello que antes con otro tipo iban hablando , yo me cruce al otro lado de la calle para que no me viera pero el de igual forma me vio y me grito HERNANDEZ! YO DIJE LISTO ESTE CARAJO ME ESCOÑETO AQUI MISMO. Pero no me saludo con cariño y le dijo a su acompañante , este chamo es una rata sabes lo que hacia ? Sus amigas me encerraban en el salón y el me obligaba a besarlo y a meterle mano, yo muerto de pena solo me reía , cuando me presento a su acompañante y me dijo ; ha por cierto te presento a mi pareja, yo quede caí como CONDORITO . Que? Le dije, no me digas que por mi culpa eres gay, a lo que el respondió , "para nada amigo yo siempre fui gay me encantaba que me hicieras eso en la escuela por que tu crees que nunca se lo dije a mi mama? Por que me encantaba, yo decía dentro de mi pero por que me quita la ropa y me lo hace de una vez, peri tu nunca lo hiciste"**

 **yo estaba súper impresionado de eso , cruzamos números de teléfono y nos despedimos, a los que me llega un mensaje que decía**

 ** _me alegro haberte encontrado de nuevo sabes algo? Yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti ,_**

 ** _E_** **sas cosas solo me pasan a mi , MALDITO POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN LA ESCUELA!**

 **Pero me desvié del tema le iba a contar sobre quien fue mi primer novio y como fue esa experiencia .**

 **Como ya les dije fue en 6to grado yo tenia mis dos novias, un día llegaron un tipo y una mujer buscando integrantes para una banda SHOW que se llamaba** ** _pluma de oro_** **ustedes saben esas bandas que salen en desfiles, bien mi novia MARIELSI y yo nos inscribimos yo comencé a tocar el BATA y ella los platillos (que cagada) .**

 **Pasa el tiempo y yo noto que el director de la orquesta ANDIXON me veía de manera diferente el tipo tenia 29 años yo solo 14 (siempre yo buscando gente mayor) el me confiesa que esta enamorado de mi y que quiere ser mi novio, yo no sabia que entre dos hombres podían ser novios y me explico como era ese mundo al que yo pertenecía e ignoraba.**

 **Mi primera duda fue como podemos ser novios dos hombres ? (que ridículo era no? Osea me cogían pero no podía tener novio?) entonces el me explico lo siguiente , si se puede por que hay roles en el mundo gay "se le llama ambiente" están los PASIVOS, ACTIVOS Y VERSATILES, y yo como que … que mierda es esa?**

 **Los pasivos son los que les gusta que los penetren (son la mujer)**

 **los activos solo les gusta entrar (son el hombre)**

 **y los versátiles les gusta las dos cosas.**

 **Yo en ese tiempo me consideraba pasivo A MORIR. (aun que eso no seria así para siempre) ANDIXON el que me esta explicando , era ACTIVO cuadraba muy bien conmigo, una noche después del ensayo en la primera entrada de las guacharacas (la urbanización donde yo vivía) ANDIXON me dio mi primer beso gay "eso fue antes de hacerle la maldad al catire" el beso para mi fue lo máximo, algo que nunca había sentido, y me dije !SOY GAY! Definitivamente allí tome la decisión de aceptarme como era yo mismo, pasa el tiempo y quiero ser honesto con MARIELSI, y decirle lo que estaba pasando, en un desfile en la ciudad de VILLA DE CURA estado Aragua, decidí decírselo en la plaza miranda, la llamo nos sentamos en un banco y ella comienza a llorar . Yo me quedo extrañado y pienso... "sera que ya se entero?" pero ella me dice, tengo algo que decirte, yo le digo yo también tengo algo que decirte pero dime tu primero, en ese momento me abraza y me dice perdóname pero hay algo que no puedo callar . ADERLIS y yo somos novias (ADERLIS es la instructora de la banda la que nos enseñaba la mejor amiga de ANDIXON mi novio osea MARIELSI es lesbiana) yo le dije que! no te creo, ella me responde si pero por que estas tan tranquilo? Yo le explico por que ANDIXON y yo también somos novios, ella quedo en shock y no lo podía creer y no entendia como yo con tantas novias era gay. (MALDITA SI ERES LESBIANA TU QUE ERES MI NOVIA CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA?) los dos acordamos seguir siendo novios para aparentar con nuestras familias (no pasaría un año cuando ya yo me estaba declarando con la mía) , me presento a su mama fuimos novios legales mientras ella decidía declarase, una noche de esas ANDIXON me dijo vamos a salir , yo pedí permiso a mi mama y le dije que me quedaría en casa de mi novia esa noche y me fui con ANDI ,**

 **FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ENTRE AUN HOTEL .**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _LA PROXIMA SEMANA_


	2. 50 sombras de un gay

**50 SOMBRAS DE UN GAY**

 **DESDE MUY NIÑO TUBE MUCHO SEXO**

 **Yo jamas pensé a los 14 años entrar a un hotel con un hombre, y mucho menos para que me cogiera, pero en fin, el encontró un hotel de mala muerte donde dejaban entrar a todo el mundo y lo dejaron entrar conmigo. El pensaba que yo era virgen por que yo le dije que nunca había hecho eso con nadie, entonces el me dijo tranquilo yo te voy a enseñar y e lo voy a hacer poquito a poco, me explico todo lo que me iba haciendo , te voy a mamar el culo, te voy a meter el dedo para dilatar, te voy a meter el pipí en la boca, chupalo como un helado, (yo dentro de mi decía "cabrón yo tengo 4 años llevando pipí) pero por supuesto yo lo estaba engañando para que creyera que su novio era un santo jajajaja. Bueno lo hicimos en la noche y en la mañana, tenia el pipí normal ni grande ni pequeño.**

 **Eso me hace recordar cuando estaba en 5to grado osea antes de ANDIXON, me vine a vivir a caracas con mi papa, en un barrio de lo ultimo llamado nueva tacagua, en si lo que les quiero contar es que allí también hice de las mías siendo solo un niño, en la casa donde vivía mi papa era una familia grande, y un primo de esa familia que no era nada mio fue otro que forma parte de la larga lista de tipos que me he tirado en mis 29 años, CG era como le decían a el por supuesto era mayor que yo (como todos hasta ahora) pero lo de CG y yo comenzó jugando al escondite, nos escondimos en un escaparate de madera entre la ropa y yo de PUTA se lo agarre y el de SAFRISCO se le paro , pero no paso nada mas en ese momento, claro a el le quedo la intriga y a mi las ganas ! Aun que cuando toco el momento de hacerlo se me quitaron las ganas! el también me lleva como 3 años, es negro y cuando se saco su miembro yo quede en un cuadro de terror, era una vaina demasiado grande !EXAGERADAMENTE GRANDE! yo al ver esa monstruosidad le dije que no, pero el mas listo que yo me dijo lo haces o le digo a tu papa que me agarraste el pipí, y jamas podía dejar que mi papa se enterara de eso, el es EVANGELICO, y lo hice no me cabía en la boca ni la cabeza! y cuando me dijo "siéntate y metetelo todo" yo me quería morir, y eso si recuerdo que me dolió MUCHO pero solo la primera vez que entro, después, dale duro papi, lo hacíamos en todos lados todos los días.**

 **Ya era algo tan normal! nunca nos descubrieron, luego crecimos y el dejo de hablarme sera que piensa que me quiero seguir comiendo su gran guebo? Bueno ganas no me faltan pero hay no hasta cuando? el cree que dejando de tratarme va a borrar todas las veces que se canso de cogerme? CG papi eso quedara para siempre en tu memoria.**

 **Dejando atrás a CG hay otro sujeto, este era amigo de esa misma familia un tipo ya de mas o menos 30 años llamado DAMIAN, el dormía conmigo por que vivía arrimado de en la casa y mi cama era grande y como yo dormía solo, entonces quedaron en que dormiría conmigo, todos confiaban en el por que era "EVANGELICO" (el si merece el infierno) por que lo que hizo fue una violación, !aun que después yo lo convertí en donación! el me lo hizo mientras yo dormía me bajo los interiores y me lo metió, (USTEDES DIRAN, SI CLARO Y NO TE DESPERTASTE?) pues la primera vez sentí algo me desperté y el se hizo el dormido, pero su pene era tan PEQUEÑO que no sentía nada si estaba dormido, después me quede despierto y me di cuenta que el loco si me cogía mientras yo dormía, me seguí haciendo el dormido y me siguió dando pipí, con los años lo hacíamos normal , no me daba nada de nota por que era tan pequeño su miembro. En esa casa hice desastre! le toco el turno al consentido de la casa NATHAN , lo de nosotros fue una vaina rara, estábamos viendo TV en el sofá y nos quedamos hasta tarde y el estiro su pie estilo normal, y me toco el bicho con el, después nos acomodamos y el sin pena me lo agarro, yo también se lo agarre, el me masturbo y yo lo masturbe, fue la primera vez que acabo con alquilen al mismo tiempo. Por que la primera vez que yo acabe fue a los doce años acostado en mi cama, me dieron ganas de masturbarme lo hice ACABE y me encanto, HASTA EL DIA DE HOY ME MASTURBO A DIARIO.**

 **Pero siguiendo con NATHAN la cosa no termino allí, acabamos todo bien cada quien a dormir, al siguiente día el peo! Pues resulta que una transformista que estaba enamorada de NATHAN nos vio por la rendija de la puerta de la sala, se asomo por debajo justo cuando nos masturbamos y se fue da SAPO a contarles a todos, la mama de el se puso histérica no era para menos, se formo el mega peo del año en la casa obvio nosotros lo negamos a morir y todo quedo como un chisme nada mas, y mi papa jamas se entero de eso, pero esta parte de la historia también es mucho mas larga.**

 **Yo me devolví a Maracay a cursar el 6to grado con mi mama, bueno con mi abuela. Lo que pasa es que ella me crio, cuando yo tenia 2años mi papa y mi mama se separaron, el dia que cumplí los 3 años mi papa le dijo a mi madre que me llevaría a donde mi abuela por que me iban a picar una torta, y aun que no lo crean tengo memoria fotográfica del día que mi papa me separo de mi mama y llegue a la casa de mi abuela , es como si fuera ayer mi abuela me dijo papi este es tu nuevo cuarto, recuerdo las cortinas que estaban puestas y todo, y de hay no supe mas de mi mama ni ella de mi, por que ella no sabia donde viva mi abuela, fue tanto el cambio para mi que me olvide que mi mama era otra y mi abuela siempre me acostumbro a decirle mama, esa parte de mi mama biológica quedo bloqueada en mi mente hasta un día cuando tenia como 8 años mas o menos, llego una mujer a la casa y al verme se hecha a llorar yo pensé "¿y esa señora por que llora?" luego me abrazo y yo aun mas confundido, después mi mama (abuela) me llamo al cuarto y me dijo ella es tu verdadera mama !MALDITO TRAUMA! Después me explicaron, entendí, etc etc.**

 **Me desvié del tema. Lo de NATHAN y yo se convertiría en un amor por lo menos de mi parte, osea yo me enamore de el , por que pasaron los años y el y yo seguimos el se canso de cogerme todas las noches después que todos se dormían yo me pasaba para su cama …...**

 **pero sigamos donde me quede, me regrese a Maracay a cursar el 6to grado y paso lo que ya les conté con ANDIXON, cuando ANDI me presento a su hermano yo quede impactado de de lo bello que era, se llamaba ANDERSON y tenia mi edad, le caí muy bien y el a mi mas, como yo era muy PUTA, quería con ANDERSON, cuando un día estando en la casa de ellos ANDI fue a la bodega y ANDERSON sin explicación me beso y yo subí al cielo y volví a bajar, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, y lo que el me dijo fue quiero experimentar ( seria el primero de muchos que estarían conmigo por experimentar) lo de ANDI y yo no duro mucho y lo de su hermano menos, eso fue cuestión de dos días, luego me dijo que no podía seguir en eso y bla bla bla! me dolió llore por que me ilusione pero lo que mas me dolía es nunca me lo TIRE.**

 **Después de eso viene la etapa del liceo. Donde conocí a** **FELIX** **el hombre del que me enamore locamente por primera vez en mi vida.**

 **TANTO QUE FUY CAPAS DE DECLARARME GAY CON MI FAMILIA POR EL A LA EDAD DE 15 AÑOS**

 **esa fue la edad donde conocí... EL AMOR, EL DESPECHO, LAS DROGAS, EL ALCOHOL y muchas otras cosas mas que les contare en el siguiente capitulo de mi vida...**

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
